Pjo: The Merciful Spring
by DarkBringer94
Summary: What if Artemis had two children but frosoke one for her hatred, banishing it to another realm. What if that child returned ready to make his place in the world. Look out world here comes Milo Kiozumi the 'Merciful Spring'.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Unknown Forest March 4, 1992**

A group of fifty young women and girls are gathered around another young women holding two small bundles in her arms. She looks down at the first bundle in her left arm. It is a newborn baby girl with Auburn hair like her own sleeping peacefully within her bosom, she looked with such happiness in her eyes. When she looked at the second bundle in her right arm she looked with no such emotion in her eyes. For you see this is the virgin Greek goddess of the hunt, Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness Artemis. Hat she was looking at was her eldest child but unlike her youngest this one was a male.

Artemis has always had a major dislike for the male population. "Zoe, come here" she said as a young maiden approaches her she hand her daughter to her and with her now free hand she opens a random portal and thrusts her newborn son into the portal instantly closing it. "My lady" says Zoe getting Artemis's attention "Yes?" she replies. "Well, my lady doesn't thou think that was a bit harsh?" asked Zoe a little confused as to why she just discarded her son like some common trash. "Are you suggesting that I should have kept that thing with us? Knowing full well that it will grow into a disappointment like all men." She questioned her second in command.

"N-no m-my lady. I merely s-suggest that we could have given the child a quick death rather than leaving it to the elements of an unknown world." Zoe quickly stated to appease her matron. "Perhaps but why sully our hands when the world can do it for us. Come we must away to our next hunt." Artemis said as she took her daughter and Zoe joined the other hunters in cleaning up their camp for departure. "I shall name you Ceyla Amaranda. The flower that grows in the moonlight." She says as they make their way to their next sight.

 **Fiore year X 761**

A man was walking through the forest on his way to his back to a nearby village with his recently capture game of a wild boar and a small amount of fish. As he made his way to his village he heard a noise that sounded like crying as he quickened hi pace he found the source a small bundle wrapped boy with auburn hair. He approached the child picking him up getting the crying child to stop. "What are you doing here in these woods young one?" as he looks around but sees no foot prints or any people and sighs. As he looks down he sees the child fast asleep and smiles "Well young one, it seems that you are all alone. How about I take you in. mhmmm, you're going to need a name….. I know how about Milo, yeah Milo Kiozumi the 'merciful spring' son of Balthazar Kiozumi." Balthazar said as he then headed towards his village ounce more to begin his new role as a father.

Time skip 15 years

 **Small town of Onnea**

The small town of Onnea is not as famous or prosperous as Magnolia or Hargeion respectfully. However, it still is a beautiful place to live with all the shops and one of these shops is one of the best eateries in all of Fiore. The Tengoku no haru or the 'spring of heaven'. This shop serves high quality foods for a fair price. This business makes about ten million jewels every month. The owners of this said establishment are Balthazar Kiozumi and his adopted son Milo Kiozumi. It has been fifteen years since Milo came into his life. Within those years Balthazar has taught his son how to cook and how to use the magic(s) that he knew which are rune, requip, healing, but the magics that he took like a fish out of water were light magic, and heavenly body magic(s). It took Milo seven years to learn the spells and another three to master most of them. Within those years he also transformed into quite the young man he stood at a height of five foot seven with short auburn hair and eyes like the night sky.

"Dad we need four orders of Kare Raisu and three orders of Udon." Yelled the masculine voice of his Son Milo as he took orders and helped cook and serve the food. "Right. I'm on it!" Balthazar said as he prepared the dishes for the hungry customers. As the work day wound down and day turned to night Milo was busy cleaning tables when the door jingled open "Oh, the kitchen's closed sorry." He said without turning. "That's ok I was just looking for some information." Said a masculine voice making him turn from the now clean table as his father came out of the office after putting the money in the safe and locking it.

"What kind of info stranger?" asked Balthazar curious about hat the man could want as he asset the man? The man was six foot tall with eyes as blue as the azure sky and hair that looked like it was made from gold found upon the sun. He was muscular but not overly so more like an athletes build. "Well about fifteen years ago a newborn child was found within the woods and the towns' people whom I asked earlier stated that I could find out more about the child here." The man stated as his statement shocked both Milo and his father making them tense slightly. "Why would you be looking for this child Mr.…? I'm sorry I never got your name sir." Balthazar said trying to figure out who this man is. "Oh where are my manners my name is Apollo and the reason I'm trying to find his is because he is my nephew and I have been looking for years to bring him back home." The newly named Apollo said as he looked at Milo seeing as he was shaking. "Well before I answer you can I ask how you became separated from him and what his name is?" asked Balthazar.

"Well he actually wasn't named yet when he disappeared. You see a portal opened up and he got sucked into it." Apollo stated. At this Balthazar sighed as he looked at his son to see that he had ghost tears within his eyes as he shook slightly. "Yes… I know this child for you see I found him in the woods outside the village and I brought him home and adopted him as my own." He said as he walked up to Milo and placed a hand on his shoulder as faced Apollo. "This is that child my son Milo Kiozumi." He said as Milo approached Apollo. "H-hello uncle" said Milo as he stopped in front of his newly found uncle. "Hello Milo I've come to take you home with me if that is what you want?" Apollo asked Milo who turned to his father. "Milo it is your choice I cannot make it for you but know no matter what I will always be proud of you." Balthazar said with a smile as Milo nodded and went to pack his stuff. "Milo meet me where you were found." Apollo said as he left letting him get ready.

Time skip 10 minutes

Milo was walking out his room with all his gear that he took with him when he went hunting with his dad and other belongings in his magic pack that can hold an infinite amount of objects. As he walked down to meet up with Apollo he was stopped by his father. "Milo wait I have something for you." He said as he handed a small wrapped package to him. Milo unwrapped it to see a beautifully crafted sword that seemed to illuminate and bend the darkness around them. "This was going to be your birthday gift next week but seeing as you are heading on your new adventure tonight I figured I might as well give you it now." He said as Milo looks at the blade in awe before hugging his dad saying thank you. "Also I have one more gift for you" he said as he led him to their kennels. As they made their way inside he saw his father's last gift for him. You see they have hunting dogs to help them sometimes and a month ago they stumbled upon a pregnant fox that was injured. So they took her home and had been taking care of her. "Apparently she had given birth to so kits since then and they are now old enough to leave and it seems that she would like you to take one with you" he said as Milo looked at the mother fox who seemed to nod slightly.

Milo approached slowly and got down to their level and held out his hand. The fox kits seemed to ignore him except the runt of the litter. As it slowly approached him and rubbed against his hand. "Ok little one. Would you like to come with me on my adventure?" he asked the young kit. The young kit yipped in agreement and Balthazar approached his son and new companion. "Well son now all you need to do is name her." He said as his son nodded and thought of a name for his new friend. He noticed that her fur was a different variant of color than her siblings. Her sibling were all a deep orange color while she was the color of the setting sun in the sky before giving way to the moon and stars. "I got it I'll call you Yamini no Anami. The 'beautiful night sky' how bout it?" he said as Yamini yipped happily. He placed her down so she could say her goodbyes as he hugged his dad once more, then they left to meet up with Apollo.

 **Forest where he was found**

Soon Milo and Yamini found Apollo as he sat on a fallen tree trunk waiting for them. Seeing him arrive he stood up "Are you ready to go?" he asked Milo getting a yip from Yamini who was now on Milo's shoulder and a nod and a yeah from Milo. He waved his hand and a portal opened up he stepped through with the duo fallowing after him.

 **Half a mile towards the long island sound June 6** **th** **, 2005**

As the duo exited the portal they noticed that they were in a forest and Apollo was nowhere to be found but in his place was a small box with a note.

 _Dear Milo,_

 _About a mile ahead of you is a camp there you will meet the rest of your family. I am sorry that I cannot be there to take you there because of Ancient Laws forbidding it but I know that you can make it._

 _Sincerely_

 _Your Uncle Apollo_

 _P.S. within the box is my gift to you Happy Birthday._

Milo than opens the box and sees a set of keys with a small box with a button on it. Pressing the button he hears a chirping sound and sees what made the sound. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala that was sunset orange. "Well that's new, but extremely welcome." He said as he got into the drivers' seat buckling up as Yamini climbed into the passenger's seat. "You ready girl?" he asked the young fox kit. _"Yeah let's go"_ he heard in his head as she yipped excitedly. _'Did I just hear her talk, nah I must be hearing things.'_ Thought Milo before he put the car in drive and drove towards their new destination. Not knowing what he would be facing when he arrived.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp by the long island sound**

We find Milo dragging an unconscious twelve year old and… goat? Man. Up the now destroyed hill, which had evidence of a huge fight. Trees were knocked over, small craters had been scattered about the hill. As he was dragging them he had only one thought in his mind. _'How did this happen?'_

Twenty minutes ago

Milo had been driving for about maybe twenty minutes and in that time he was thinking about how his inevitable meeting with his newly discovered family. _'What if they don't except me? What if they hate me? What if…'_ Milo was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed a totally destroyed vehicle. "What happened here?" he asked out loud to no one as he pulled over to the side of the road to check if there was anyone in trouble. As he was checking the car he saw no injured he heard a shout that sounded like a mother yelling to her child. "PERCY HURRY IT MAY NOT SEE OR HEAR WELL BUT IT CAN FIND YOU BY SMELL!" the mother yelled. Following to where the voice originated he saw what looked like a Half man Half bull charge at a woman of about thirty years of age and a young adult of maybe twelve or thirteen carrying another person who seemed unconscious up the hill heading towards the top. "Oh no you don't" Milo said as he activated his Heavenly body magic, as soon as he did he was covered by a silvery-white glow and charged the bull man.

 **Sally Jackson POV**

I saw Percy was lagging behind as he was carrying Grover up the hill when I noticed Pasiphae son begin to charge. Seeing this I turned to Percy "Percy jump out of the way right before he hits because he can't turn once he's that close!" I warned him. Soon we see him approach us. Closer. Closer. Closer. As soon as he was almost in range "Hey Chuck! FUCK OFF!" yelled a young man as he barreled into Pasiphae's son knocking him away and into a tree that fell instantly.

 **Normal POV**

After knocking the beast away Milo turned and addressed the two able body people. "Are you two ok?" he asked getting a quick nod from the mom. "Good now head up the hill I'll hold him off till you do. If you can send some form of back up but for now get to safety." He said as watched the beast groan as it got up glaring with its beady red eyes at Milo. "MOOOOOOAR!" the beast bellowed at him and charged with the intent to impale him on his horns. "OH YOU WANT SOME OF THIS GROUND BEEF! WELL BRING IT!" he said as he charged back and grabbed him by his horns and with great strength held and was slightly pushing him back. As this was going on he noticed that they had yet to move.

"HEY!" getting their attention "Not TO say thAT I can't HOld horn head here. BUT!" Milo said strained voice before he punched him on the head full force making him stagger "CAN YOU MOVE YOUR ASSES AND GET TO SAFETY!" he yelled at them making them run up quickly. As this went on the beast gained enough sense to swing its arm knocking Milo trough the surrounding forest hitting and breaking a tree in half. Then turned its attention to Sally and Percy 'seeing' them make their way up charged at them. Sally seeing him charge pushed Percy away only to get caught by him. "MOM! NOOO!" Percy yelled only to see his mom dissolve into golden sand.

It was at this point that Percy had laid, practically through Grover on the base of a fallen tree. Then he proceeded to charge the beast. The creature seeing the boy charge returned to do the same. Just as he was about to grab Percy he jumped and landed on his back. Percy with great strength then ripped off a horn from the beast only to be thrown off by said creature. Percy then hit a tree back first stunning him. Seeing the boy down the beast charged and almost had him in his grasp when a ball of light barreled into him sending it careening into another set of trees.

"That hurt you ass!" yelled Milo as he had finally dug his way out of the tree shaped grave he was given. He then turned to Percy only to see he was unconscious at the moment. He was unable to think about it when he hear the telltale signs of a tree uprooting turning to assess the situation he saw the beast rip up a tree and was holding it like a club or bat. "Oh, I see. Well then let's play." He said as he powered up his meteor spell and charged at the beast only for it to swing making him evade it and slug him in the face. "Strike one!" he said sarcastically holding one finger out on his hand with a smirk.

Milo than dodged as the beast swung again and again only to get anger at missing and throw this 'bat' at him only for Milo to dodge again. "Three strikes. You know what that means." He said charging up his meteor spell a little more and flying up into the air only to make a symbol in the sky that looked like the little dipper. "YOU'RE OUT OF HERE! GRAND CHARIOT!" he yelled as the spell landed its mark destroying the beast. The only thing left behind was a crater full of golden dust and the last remaining horn of the creature.

 **Now**

Seeing the monster defeated he lets out a sigh and floats down to the ground and cracks his back. "Man I'm sore." he then picked the two boys up and headed towards the hill top. As he got to the top he noticed a camp ground behind the overly large tree. As he walked past it he felt like he just walked through a thin sheet of Jell-O and shivered but continued until he saw a few figures coming to greet him. Though the first one confused him it looked like a horse and man hybrid. After the moment of shock was over he laid the two boys down as they approached. "Hello" he said with an exhausted smile before collapsing into unconsciousness.

 **The next day**

Milo awoke with a groan as he looked checked his surroundings. He noticed he seemed to be in a medical building and was lying on a cot. As he got up he noticed a small weight on his legs and looked down to see Yumini on his legs curled up on his lap sleeping peacefully. Seeing his companion safely sleeping he gently pet he making her purr happily. Soon she started to stir and look at him he gently lifted her up standing as he did and placed her on the cot. "I'll be right back" he said as he left her to her sleep. He headed towards the door of the room only for it to open and waffle him in the face. "GAHH!" he yelled in pain grabbing his now more bruised face in pain. "Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were up yet." He heard from a feminine voice say as he turned to the door he saw the owner of said voice.

The girl was about fourteen years old with shoulder length dark brown hair and eyes the color of steel fresh from the kilns. She stood at five foot five with a bulky but still attractive physique. She had b to low c cup breasts and was wearing a stained orange shirt with the only legible letters being AMP HALLOOD while the rest were grease covered and blue jean that were now almost black jeans. Then he caught on that he was staring at her for a long time so he quickly answered back. "No it's ok… My name is Milo Koizumi. What's yours and what is Amp Hallood?" he asked as he rubbed his still hurting nose. "Oh my name is Caroline Jones daughter of Hephaestus member of cabin nine, and it's not amp hallood it's _CAMP HALFBLOOD_." She scolded making him nod. "Ok then, what brings you here Caroline?" he asks as he feels a pressure on his left shoulder he looks and sees Yumini there curled up. The noise had woken her and she wanted to go with her new friend.

There was a dead silence as Caroline stared at the beautiful fox kit with an awe look in her eyes. Suddenly Yumini's senses when on high alert as if she was under attack and she tensed but it was too late I'm afraid. For you see faster than the speed it takes to blink she was snatched up and was being held in the iron clad grip of Caroline. "OHMYGODSSHEISSOCUTE!" she said so fast making Milo sweat drop at the scene and with a sigh helped Yumini escape from a reluctant Caroline prison of hugs. "Please don't do that she is only a month old and can easily get hurt." He said as he place a now fully awake and aware Yumini on his shoulder. "Sorry." She said as she looked embarrassed but soon became calm. "I'm here to show you around camp and to your cabin. Are you ok the walk?" she asked getting a nod from him they headed out.

 **One camp tour later**

"…and that's the camp store where you can get things like camp apparel and other miscellaneous things." She said as she finished giving Milo the basic tour showing him everything from the lake to the cabins up until the store. The group of three then made it to the big house where Milo saw the boy from last night sitting there watching as to grown men were playing a card game, he noticed that one was in a wheelchair. "Hello Chiron, Mr. D, and Grover it's good to see you up." Getting nods from one of the males and the boy and a sigh with a dismissing wave from the other male. "Hello miss Jones how is our unexpected friend doing today." As the man in the wheelchair greeted them. Seeing that he was asking about him Milo answered "I'm fine thank you for asking Mr.?" he said trying to figure out which of the three he was. "Oh sorry young lad where are my manners my name is Chiron. The man across from me is Mr. D and this young lad is Grover." Clarifying things for Milo. "Well thank you for treating my wounds and letting me stay here but I must be on my way I'm searching for my family you see." He said as he got confused looks from Chiron, Caroline, and Grover while Mr. D ignored him to continue playing with the invisible player.

"My boy what are you talking about? Your family is here don't you know where you are?" getting a no from Milo making Mr. D sigh. "You boy are at a camp for demigods you know half human and half gods which you are. If not you wouldn't have been able to pass through the barrier." He said casually making Milo's brain which looked like a hamster on a wheel pass out and short circuit. In short he fainted.

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Camp Half-blood Friday**

It had been an interesting week for Milo… when he woke up from his nap that is. When he awoke he got the bastardized version of the gods and goddesses that have and have not faded and their domains. He then did something unexpected he bowed to Dionysus and thanked him for his protection over him and his family. This in turned shocked the god of wine for he sensed no lie in Milo's statement. Then he asked why he only drank diet coke rather than any other drink such as sparkling cider or a tropical juice drink.

Mr. D just gave a shrug and went onto playing his game. Milo then asked to go get his car which he and Chiron both allowed so he and Caroline (who decided to tag along) went to go get it. When they got there the site made Milo sad and angry. His car was now smashed and buried beneath a tree trunk that looked surprisingly familiar. So after they dug out the car from its grave he and Cabin nine (who came to help as soon as Caroline got them) took his car to their cabin to fix it.

The next day the kid who if he can recalled was named Percy awoke. He watched as the kid went around the camp showing his fantastic people skill by effectively pissing off not only the guardian god that protects all the campers, but also camps official bully Clarisse Da La Rue who is the daughter of Ares. After pissing her off he was to be given a welcoming only to turn it against Clarisse and his guide Annabeth soaking both in toilet water. Now it is Friday and tonight is the weekly game of capture the flag. The teams are Athena team whom are partnered up with the Hermes and Apollo Cabins. While the Ares Team was the formation of Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite cabins.

 **Real Time**

Their team had just placed their flag on top of a giant mound called Zeus's fist more like a pile of… _**Boom**_ _'what they can hear my thoughts?!'_ thought Milo as he looked in the direction of the thunder. But he then focused on the task at hand his job was frontal assault to take out as many as he could but also guard the border. With a sigh he channels his heavenly body magic into his meteor spell and took to the skies once he was high enough to see the whole field he pointed his hand toward the enemy half focusing his light magic into it. Swiping his hand creating a line of white energy he yelled **"Rain of Light"** as thousands upon thousands of shards of light rained down on them causing a huge dust cloud.

When it cleared he saw that roughly forty-five percent of their troops were defeated. He also observed as Luke Castilian carrying their flag. He heard the distinct sounds of battle near the border he turned and saw Percy fighting off Clarisse and her two brothers sighing he goes and uses an extremely low powered meteor spell to knock out both of the sons of the war god. Looking to the disturbance and losing focus on her target Clarisse didn't notice as Percy put more power into his hit shattering her spear in half. Not giving her a moment to recover he hit her with the pommel of his sword effectively knocking her out. " _pant_ Thanks _pant_ for the _pant_ help." Percy said as he gasped for breath. But before he could gain a significant amount of air a low ground shaking growl was heard putting both in a tense stance.

Suddenly six hummer sized hell hounds jumped from the foliage and attacked heading form both boys but mostly Percy from what Milo noticed with this in mind he jumped in front of Percy while charging up a powerful spell his father taught him " **Salvation!** " he commanded as a huge amount of light flooded the area defeating all six of the hell hounds. After the spell faded he fell to his knees panting heavily however, before he gain a steady breath he was tackled by another hell could hound the size of a deluxe double-wide shuttle bus careened into him knocking him into three trees. Percy was left to his own devices as the beast turned on him next.

As the hell hound and Percy fought Milo was awoken by the three Nymph owners of the tree cluster via an ice cold bucket of water. "And that is where babies come from" he mutters from the concussion he must be suffering from. This was solved by another bucket of water and the bucket this time. "Ugh… Did anyone get the license plate of that hell hound that hit me?" He said as he shook off the mixture of water and fuzziness. He then turned to the Nymphs "Thank you for that here this should help with the damages done to your trees." He said as he held out his hand channeling a mixture of light and healing magic fixing any and all damages done to the trees.

He then charged towards the hell hound and Percy only to see Percy slay it. He took notice that Percy was standing in the shallow river and as such was far stronger than he was on the dryer shore. Filing that away for later he approached the young boy "You ok?" he asked the boy as he placed a hand on him. "Yeah. How about you?" he asked Milo getting a chuckle from him and a pat on the back. They then notice that Chiron and the rest of the campers, Milo also noticed the stares from the female half of the camp blushing at him and he looked down to see that his shirt was destroyed and hanging by a few strands sighing he ripped it off _'that was my favorite shirt'_ he then requiped into a non-shredded shirt. This caused some awes in the audience from the female side. "Well that was interesting" said Chiron as he then turned to the whole "The winners are the Athena team with Luke Castilian of the Hermes cabin capturing the flag." He shouted announcing it and getting cheers from all campers and that's when it happened.

In a flash of light Percy lit up and an ethereal trident appeared above his head. Milo could have sworn he heard Chiron say 'By the gods' before he and the others bowed with Milo following by example. "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the earth-shaker god of storms and the seas. All hail Percy Jackson son of Poseidon!" Chiron yelled as did everyone else.

 **Next day**

Milo had just woken up from his sleep and went on a jog around the camp as his jog was coming to an end he heard someone calling to him he turned and saw that it was Grover Underwood the satyr he met in at the beginning of the week. As Milo approached Grover he turned off his Weight, Gravity, and Resistance runes that he had painted on him. Grover gave him a cool water bottle for a quick drink, "Thanks." Milo said as he took a big drink from the bottle. "So what's up?" he asked Grover, "Well you and Percy were called to the Big house for a meeting with Chiron he says it's important." He said with a little urgency. "Ok did you tell Percy yet?" he asked Grover only to get a no from him. "Alright I'll going for a quick shower and I'll meet you there in ten." Milo said as he went for a quick shower.

 **Big House**

Milo had just arrived at the big house after his shower in a fresh and clean camp half-blood shirt. Seeing that everyone was gathered he decided to get down to the reason for the meeting. "So Chiron what is it that you need both me and Percy here?" asked Milo as he took a seat next to Mr. D. "Well I think that it's about time that you and young Percy meet the oracle." Said Chiron as he drank his morning coffee. "Oracle? Who's the oracle and where is she?" asked Percy. "Oh she's in the attic." Said Mr. D as he read from his Wine magazine. Before Percy could ask any more questions on the matter Chiron lead him up to the attic. "Well since they're gone would you like to play chess Mr. D?" ask Milo as he materialized a chess board from his requip space.

 **About twenty minutes later**

Percy had made his way back to the lobby of the Big House and the site he was greeted to was one he was not expecting. Chiron and Grover were watching as Mr. D and Mio played Chess. "Knight to E5." Said Mr. D as the Knight moved by itself. Looking over the board Milo saw a move and took it "Queen to E5." As the queen then literally smashed the knight down. "That's Awesome." Said Percy announcing his presence. "Nope that's wizards' chess. So what did the oracle say?" he asked as he requiped the board away. "She said.

' _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.'_ "

As the others thought on what the prophecy could mean Milo decided to help Percy on his quest. "Well no matter what it means I'll help you through it." He said as he place a hand on his shoulder as Grover nodded in acceptance. Milo then turned towards the window "And I know that someone else has your back as well" he said as they looked over toward the area he was looking at to see Annabeth's form shimmer into existence she looked sheepish from getting caught but nodded all the same. "Now with that over we must get packed up the rest of the day we will head out tomorrow" said Milo and the rest of the group left to pack but before he left he turned to Chiron. "What's the time frame?" he asked as he knew that he had the information. "Till the solstice on the fourteenth" he said as Milo nodded and went to get packed and check on something.

 **Cabin nine**

Milo approached the Hephaestus cabin. Upon entering the cabin he was met with… a door to the face. "Son of a… Why is it every time I reach for a door for the first time here I get cracked in the face?!" he asked no one as he nursed his injured face. "I'm sorry" said a voice that belonged to Caroline. "Don't worry bout it. It happens I'm here to check on my car to see if it's good to go. I have a quest tomorrow and need transportation." He said as his pain faded. With a big grin she showed him to the garage and opened it for him.

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4

To all my readers I do apologize for the lack of recent posts, however a lot has happened since my last post as well. Such as my last dogs passing the day I returned from vacation and starting my final semester at college. So I appreciate all how love to read my stories and I will try to publish more asap but please give me time. Thank you

Darkbringer94

 **Three days later**

 _'What did I ever do to deserve this crap? …Huh?'_ thought Milo as he looked upon what was left of his newly fixed car with moist eyes. To his side was a disheveled preteen girl with blonde hair and storm grey eyes this girl is Annabeth chase. Behind the two was a boy with a goatee wearing a Rasta cap that held his curly brown hair this is Grover Underwood, next to him was his best friend a preteen with brown hair that also caused the destruction. This is Perseus Jackson.

 _Thirty minutes earlier_

"Where is he we have to leave!" ranted an angry Annabeth as she paced to and fro as she with Grover and Percy waited for their fourth companion to show. Just as she was about to blow her top the roar of an engine shook them from their thoughts. When they looked in the direction of the sound they saw Milo pulling up in him full restored impala. "Get in." was all he said, without having to be told twice they opened the door to get in. They were instantly shocked as they saw that the inside of the car was bigger than the outside but didn't question it for now.

Percy took shotgun as Annabeth and Grover sat in the back when everyone was situated Milo hit the gas and off they went. As Grover watched as the camp became little less than a speck he decided to ask the question on everyone's mind "Hey uh Milo?" Grover said to get his attention. "Hm?" answered Milo not taking his eyes off the road. "Um How is it that the inside of your car is bigger than the outside?" he asked getting Annabeth's and Percy's attention. Thinking on how to answer the posed question Milo then answered "Well as you know I come from a different world via a magic portal." he paused letting the others digest he said. "In that world like this one there is magic. One of the many magics is known as rune magic it is also one of the many magics I've learned from the man I see as my father." He said with a smile as he thought back to all his time with Balthazar.

His thoughts were broken when Percy asked "What magics do you know?" Milo turned to him for a second and responded with a smug smile "You'll see." Before he returned his attention to the road ahead. If he had continued to look he would have seen the two demigods pout and Grover snicker. Minutes dragged on as they drove but soon they stopped for fuel for the car and them. As Grover and Percy got food and drinks for them with the money they got from Milo, Annabeth and Milo filled up the car and cleaned of the windows and headlights. Soon both Grover and Percy came back with the choice foods for the traveling hero/heroine, potato chips, beef jerky, and Sodas for the three of them and a juice drink for Milo. "Hey we should contact camp." Said Annabeth as she finished her snack of diorites, Percy still new to this line of work asked "Mmk… Mow?" he said with a mouth full of potato chips. "First off Percy, Don't talk with your mouth full." Milo said as Percy blushed embarrassed.

"Secondly by IM." Said Grover throwing in his two sense. "Instant Messaging?" questioned Percy, "No, Iris Messaging!" Scolded Annabeth Percy gave a small glare in her direction. Sensing a fight brewing Milo clapped his hands "Ok children that's enough, Annabeth how do we IM the camp?" asked Milo. Huffing at the acquisition Annabeth answered "We need two things one is payment the next is a rainbow. "What is used as payment?" Milo questioned, "Drachma an old currency of ancient times. It's a gold coin with the letters AOE on the back." explained Annabeth.

With her explanation Milo opened his passenger car door and enters his glove compartment pulls out a small satchel of drachma turns and hands it to Annabeth. He then waved his hand making an instant rainbow getting questionable looks from the others. "Light magic rainbows are made of light ergo I can make rainbows." He said as he went back to detailing his car.

After they messaged the camp and learning of the effects this quest was having on the other campers. The group of three teenagers and satyr were back on the road heading west. In the front was Milo in the driver's seat, Percy in the front passenger seat, and Grover and Annabeth in the back seat. When suddenly they were hit by a car filled with monsters. "I know they didn't hit my car." Milo said as he readjusted his car then spend the car up passing the other car filled with monsters. "Now to test out the extra features Caroline told me of." He said as he flipped a switch on the steering wheel that sent a cloud of smoke at the monsters. Soon the smoke screen faded to reveal the monsters still on their ass.

Milo then flipped another switch that sent out some tacks onto the road behind them. This time the car flipped over and crashed into a nearby newsstand thankfully not injuring the owner of the stand. Thus disintegrating the monsters in the car allowing the four to continue on their quest. Seeing a small road side shop, the decide to pull over and assess the damage and possible supplies. As the younger members head inside Milo checks on his car. After about thirty minutes his danger senses kick in and he checks on the others only to find them facing a woman whom had snakes for hair and a serpent lower body.

Instantly knowing who they are fighting Milo uses his Meteor spell to broadside her away from them. Then as she turns to face him he shouts "Guys cover your eyes!" as he charges up another spell. " **SOLAR FLARE**!" he shouts as he summons enough light to temporary blind her and regroups with the others. Then in a stroke of Perseus intelligence Percy throws a statue that looked like monkey covering its eyes at her only for her tail to toss it away. This left her open for Percy to decapitate her. After getting there barring and looking around for any helpful things towards the quest they went outside.

 _Now_

"Milo I'm" "Don't. Just don't" Milo cut Percy off as he salvaged what little gear he could and prayed that Hephaestus would be kind enough to send it back to camp as they continued west.

As the group walked they soon realized that it was night time and decided to make camp for the night and continue in the early morning. As Percy and Grover fix up a fire pit Annabeth helped Milo sent up the tent he requiped. After the finished Grover left with Annabeth to catch some food. Milo would've went as well but let's be realistic he didn't trust Percy not to burn down the camp ground. Or forest for that matter. As the night progressed the two preteens and satyr talked as Milo kept watch.

When Milo awoke he noticed that Percy was still sleeping while Annabeth and Grover were conversing… well Grover was with a poodle. Soon Milo's curiosity got the better of him and after a little stretching he got up and walked over. "Morning guys. What's with la dog?" he inquired. "I am a pure breed poodle of the highest class you will show some respect _slave_!" the dog said making his brow twitch in annoyance. "You're about to be a dog on a boot if talk like that to me again." He said threateningly catching the others eyes. "You can understand him/me?" Grover and the dog ask in tandem.

"Aye I understand the little pup don't know why but let's get back on track shall we? Who is he?" Milo inquired. "Oh my name is Gladiola." The now Known Gladiola said getting a smirk from Milo. "Well isn't that a Masculine name." he said getting a growl from Gladiola. "Calm down don't ruffle your pedals I was only joking." He said whilst he and Percy snickered getting a huff from Gladiola. After explaining the situation, the four and flower I mean dog went to get the reward money and continued on their way.

At the train station

As the four finished getting their train tickets the four headed for the platform only to hear a loud growling sound making them stop and look around for the source of the sound. They didn't have to look for long as a giant lion the size of a hummer jumped out blocking their path. Seeing as their train was starting to board Milo made a decision and shot a small ball of light at the lion getting its attention. Catching the hint as soon as the Nemean lion went for Milo who lead it away Annabeth dragged Percy to the train as Grover came up behind. When the train doors closed they headed on their way praying for Milo's safety.

 _Outside_

Milo using his natural speed headed away from the station into an empty area then turned to face his foe. The Nemean lion seeing this decided to size up its opponent by circling Milo. "I am going to eat you _Mongrel_." The lion said as he continued to circle Milo as he sees him summon a pair of gauntlets and grieves that look like claws that seem to hum with a white aura. "Before we fight I would like to know the name of the one I will kill." Milo said with a serious face. The Lion hearing this chuckled "That's good fight and die like the dog you are. My name is Altan the 'the crimson sunrise'. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Altan roared as he pounced at Milo as he got into a stance with his right arm pulled back and left leg forward. If anyone was looking closely they would see Milo was charging up and concentrating his enterno waiting for the right moment to strike.

Time seemed to slow as Altan approached as the seconds crawled by Milo shifted his stance ever so slightly to where there was a slight upturn of his fist. Then as Altan's jaws were about to meet his body Milo shot his right arm forward and upward in a twisting grinding punch. " **Raising Dragon: Twister**!" he shouted as his fist hit dead center of Altan's Adam's apple causing him to fly upwards as he choked on his breath, however Milo wasn't finished yet as he positioned himself by his ribs with his left leg high above his head again charged with enterno and brought it down.

HARD

" **Lunar Descent: Eclipse**!" Milo said as his leg crushed his ribs and sent him plummeting towards the ground in a twisting nose dive heads first. The was an explosion of dust and debris as Milo descended gracefully to his starting position. He then placed his armor away and walked towards the barely visible crater knowing that the fight was over he proceeded forwards to bury the body only to find a pair of blades that where about form pommel to tip two and a half feet long and very sharp. When he picked them up he thought about placing them in his requip space only for them to transform into a neckless of two aged lion's claws. "Ok then, now that that's over I better find the others." Milo said out loud before he took off to the skies not seeing someone lurking within the shadows with a grin of excitement.

 **End**


	5. chapter 5

It has been several hours since his fight with Altan the nemian lion of myth and Milo was quickly flying through San Francisco towards the rest of his group. It is currently by the sun's position 8:10p.m when he hears the sounds of fighting and senses demi-child auras with a malicious auras mixed in. Acting quickly he desended himself towards the fray.

Random alley way

(Demi-child Ren POV)

A group consisting of four girls two of which are seven or eight, while the other two are twelve and fourteen. Are running from a small force of monsters that consist of cyclops, furys, and lycaons. As they ran from the malicious creatures the two eldest of the group exercised some of the creatures however not without substaning some injury.

The one who looked apparently the age of fourteen substaned a large gash that random her shoulder down towards her forearm on her right side.

Whilst her companion had from what her body language suggested bruised it cracked/broken ribs and a limp arm suggesting dislocation to complete fracture. The girl decide to try and take shelter from the enemy force by hiding within an alley only to corner themselves with their pursuers slowly stocking them towards the back.

" Lady Ceyla...grunt..what should.. pant.. we do?" asked the girl with the limp arm to her apparent leader.

"I...Grunt... Don't know... Pray that the others soon come to our aid. Until then Abby we hold the line and protect the young ones." Ceyla said as she prepared for a fight.

"That's right spawn of the moon whore fight. I love to see the light fade from my prays eyes as I gorge on their corpses." One of the lycaons stated as he licked his chops with a small dribble of drool on his maw.

"No talk eat now!" One cyclops said as he and his fellow cyclopes charged towards the girls.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" shouted a voice night above the two groups. Soon light rained down upon the cyclopes exercising them causing them to disintegrate into sulfur dust.

(Normal POV)

"You know there is one thing that I hate more than abuse. That happens to be the loss of life Especially YOUNG life. So here is your ONE AND ONLY chance turn around and leave these girls alone. Or fight and die your call." Milo said flaring his magic at the end making the air around the monsters become ten times heavier and instilling fear into them. However one very brave or very foolish lycaon stepped forth with a sadistic smirk.

"Aye lad we'll leave, but only once we've had our fill of the demi-bitches behind you." he said as his cohorts laughed in agreement.

"Is that your choice then?" Milo said as he requiped the sword his father gave him making everyone tense. He then quickly swung the blade across the ground leaving an indentation of a straight line inches in the middle of the lycaon and himself then pointed to the line.

"Cross that line. Then you die." He said with a serious glare.

"Hahaha oh that's rich. So all I have to do is cro..." he said as his left foot crossed the line before his head was removed from his body.

(Lycaon POV)

As his head fell it seemed time slowed down and the last image he saw was the mysterious stranger hold out his hand then nothing.

(Normal POV)

"Anyone else?" Milo asked as he glared at the other monsters whom growled and whimpered in fear and rage. Another lycaon stepped up and said. "Come on. There is only one of him and ten of us. LETS JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!" As he and the others charge at Milo who stood still.

Milo than closed his eyes and muttered a 'fine' he then inhaled and exhaled slowly tuning out the warnings the girls were shouting.

Time seemed to crawl as the monsters approached him. When the first monster was in striking distance his eyes snapped open and faster than a butterfly's heartbeat he was behind the group of monsters with his sword arm extended out.

"Zantetsuken" he wispered as he sheathed the blade which clicked shut. After the ringing of the sheath stopped all but one monster a lycaon disintegrated. The surviving lycaon shook in fear an whimpered as Milo turned and glared at him.

"You will leave here and tell all monsters in the area to leave or they will fall like these fools." Milo said getting a fast nod "now" he quietly as the lycaon stumbled past him leaving a trail of urine behind him. Milo than requiped his sword in exchange for a small pack as he approached the young girls who tensed up. Placing his hands in a mock surrender "whoa whoa calm down if I meant any harm don't you think I would have left my weapon out." he explained logically. The girls then lowered there weapons but stayed on edge just in case.

Milo then approached the one with the hurt ribs and arm. Quickly looking through the bag pulled out a small pouch and opened it. He pulled out what looked like a bean and hands it to Abby who shot him a confused look. "It's a medical bean that heals minor injuries and exhaustion." He explains handing the same to the Ceyla. Both girls decide to take the beans and instantly they felt healed and more focused. He than pulled out some clean bandages and wipes and started to clean Ceyla's arm. Lastly he requiped a small spare drawstring bag and placed a small pouch of beans and currency enough for a hot meal and place to sleep in the bag before handing it over to ceyla.

"There that should hold you till others in your group find you." He said as he gain to more confused looks and with a sigh he points to their outfits. "Matching outfits means a group of some kind and you both don't strike me as the kind to go it alone. Well good luck." Milo stated as he took off towards his own group.

Just as the girls got the younger girls out of the dumpster an other small group of girls approached with a young woman that looked 18 years of age. "Lady Ceyla what happened is everything alright." She said as she and the others tensed for a fight only to see no monsters.

"Calm yourself Zoe, everything is fine." Ceyla said before she released a exhausted sigh and gave a small smile to her oldest friend and teacher Zoe. "However, I do need to have words with our esteemed lady." She said with a serious look on her face gaining a nod from Zoe before all the girls form up and leave.

With Milo's group next day

(Diner)

After leaving those girls with a small amount of supplies Milo flew towards the nearby energy signature of his three compatriots. When he arrived he was greeted with a strange site of annabeth and Grover strapped to racks (medieval European torcher beds) that stretched them as Percy somehow tricked the salesman who looked like a clown on cocaine into killing himself.

He sighed as he released them and in a slight change in both of their nights but knew they would be fine in the morning. He then took the three to a nearby wooded area set up the tent and some Wards to protect them. That's when he notice the diner and decided to eat there leading to their present predicament.

"So not only did you face and defeat the nemian lion but also save a group of girls from a group of monster without so much as a scratch. What the hell are you?" Percy said as he chomped into his burger with annabeth nodding along only not speaking with her mouth full.

After swallowing the bit of fruit salad in his mouth before speaking. "Perseus that is disgusting don't talk with your mouth full. Just cause you're the son of the sea God doesn't mean I like to see food fly out of your mouth. Also, I'm a demi-human same as you." He said as he sipped his iced tea then, cleaned the food off his fork into his mouth.

Having the decency to look embarrassed as both Grover and annabeth chuckle at his embarrassment Percy shoots an apologetic look at Milo. However, before the sea spawn can fully vocalize his apology they hear the roar of two engines aproaching. Hearing the roar they glace outside to see two large men both with body builder builds one with a more definitive build.

The first man was approximately six foot with short blackened hair with a nice tan that is only possible through spending time in the sun for hours. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a blood red shirt and a black leather jacket with a pair of sun glasses. His compatriot was also a man of approximately six foot. However, he had longer hair like that of a lion's mane the color of clay and a copper tan. His clothes are that of a surfer however rather than shorts he wears a pair of faded black jeans and a hoodie that has a fur inner lining.

Both men enter the establishment and spot the four to which the approach grabbing two chairs from a nearby table. "So your the snot nosed brats that are in search of the bolt." He man with the leather jacket said as his words seemed to try to get a rise out of the four. However, Milo whom sensed the intrusive energy released his own to protect the other patrons and his fellow questers.

"And what do we own the pleasure of a visit from not only the god of violent warfare but also the god of strength and bravery." Milo said as he glanced at both tensing to prepare to fight if needed. "So youngling you know who we are however your friends seem to be at a loss at who we are." The other man said as he glaced at Percy who looked confused at who the men are.

Sighing Milo grab Percy's attention and motioned to each man "the man with the leather jacket is Ares and the man with the hoodie is Heracles." He said getting a slight angered face from the now know Heracles. Percy nodding at that he understood who Ares is gave a inquisitive look at the name Heracles. Sighing once again Milo spoke " he is also known as Hercules." After that two things happened.

The first is that Percy's eyes seemed to gleam at the thought of meeting the hero all males (or so he thinks) aspire to be. The other is that he sees both Heracles and Ares forms seem to flicker at the mentioning of his Roman name. Seeing that Percy was about to go crazy for his guy crush Milo placed his elbows on the table interlocking his fingers, and placing a serious face on he asks the million drachma question. "So what is it we can do for you gentlemen today." He said not dropping his guard for even a second. As the two in front of him seemed off as if they had dark presence over Ares and a distain towards not only Ares but Milo himself.

Ares just smirked lowering his glasses he spoke "We have task for you four."

End


	6. chapter 6

**To all my faithful readers I apologise for a mistake in my last chapter. In my last chapter I stated that it took place in San Francisco however recent info states that it took place in St. Louis so I apologise.**

 **Sincerely darkbringer 94**.

 **Denver scrape yard**

After their talk with the War God and the God of strength and bravery, the team set of to do their tasks. However, there was a twist.

 **Flashback Diner**

"So these tasks what would they entail for us." asked Milo as he held his serious glare on the two gods. He didn't know what it was but something seemed wrong with Ares, sure Ares is known as the God of bloody warfare. However, it seems as if there is another aura that didn't seem to match his at all. His aura gave off a blood thirsty feeling. Yet this other aura gave off the feeling of an ancient void that stretched on for eternity, never ceasing and filled with an absolute darkness void of any light whatsoever.

Hercules seemed out of place as well as he seemed to look at Percy, Annabeth, and Milo himself with a glare filled with disdain. Though it looked as if he was directing the gaze not at them specifically but something else. However, before Milo could place more thought into it Ares started to speak.

" Well there are two tasks the first which is mine and it's for you three (pointing at annabeth, Percy, and Grover) to retrieve my shield." He said with a smirk at the look of anger that crossed Percy's face before Milo flooded a calming aura at Percy to quiet his rage. "And the other is meant for me since the others have their mission what is mine?" Milo asked Hercules.

" My task is quite simple…" he said with a grin. "All you have to do is…"

Present time

"Is find his stupid stick of strength." Milo said mockingly as he dug through another pile of junk looking for the stupid stick. It had been hours since they went their separate ways to proceed with their tasks. "Man this is annoying I wonder where the heck is this fuckin sti*growl*. Eh?" Milo said as he turned around and seen a serpent head appear behind a large pile of junk. "Well that's not as bad as I tho*growl*. Huh?" He said before turning to the side to see an identical serpent head rise from the right of the pile. He was about to speak when he heard two more growls one on the left side. The last appears when the pile exploded revealing the body of the beast.

"Huh the lernaean Hydra interesting. From what I've read cutting off one he only makes it worst." He said before all four heads attacked at once launching themselves at Milo's location. When the attack hit it stirred up a dust cloud that covered the area that the Hydra could not see through. "Wow did you get him?" The Hydra heard as it then turned to see Milo standing on a nearby pile of rubble on top of a broken flagpole with his hand in front of his eyes making it look as if he was looking into the distance. This seemed to anger the Hydra who attacked him once more which Milo dodged. The Hydra didn't let up in its attack as the other heads attacked only to be dodged by Milo.

"Come on I know you can do it *dodge* you almost had me there." Milo said as he jumped backward where his back hit a decommissioned van. The centered head saw this and grinned before launching itself. Just as it was about to hit Milo it stopped. What happened was that during the previous attacks Milo managed to tangle the heads into a large knot. Now the Hydra was slowly choking to death. The Hydra knowing its end was near decided to attack one more time, however as its head realest back it exploded into dust. "Well… That happened." he said as he looked where the Hydra stood and found three things the first was a whip that had several grips that looked like the heads of the Hydra itself.

The second was a large egg with a large star symbol on the front of it. The third and final object was the object of his quest so he exquiped all the objects into his dimensional space and activated his meteor spell heading towards his companions.

 **Waterland water par** k

Once Milo arrived he was greeted to a strange site. The site was annabeth climbing and clinging to Percy inside of the thrill-ride-o'love as small mechanical spiders crawled around on the ground. Now as he wanted to laugh at duo's situation he decided to save them but it was unnecessary. Percy proved his powers in catastrophe as he caused the ride to flood with water. Afterwards he floated down towards the two and exquiped two pairs of dry clothes. To which they went to the nearest changing rooms and changed before heading to the diner.

 **Denver diner**

The party of four had arrived at the diner to see the two gods stationed outside as if expecting their arrival. "Well brat ya got what we asked for." Said Ares with a smug smile that seemed to grate on Percy's nerves. However before he could explode he presented him with his shield. Hercules then looked to Milo for his task to which Milo sighed. "Ya ya hold your horses I have you stick calm down." He said as he exquiped the club from the storage space and handed it over. Though he seemed angry about the stick comment he accepted it.

"So our end of the deal is done." Milo said offhandedly to which Ares through a small pack at him which he caught. He then pointed towards a large semi "that is your ride west it's leaving soon." He said as he turned and sat on his bike. "What about my mother!" Percy said catching his attention. Ares turned and smiled at the sea spawn "she's with Hades that's where you will find her." That's when he started his bike and rode off with Hercules following.

"Come on let's get on the truck and head to hades." said Milo before he lead the group to the truck and closed the door after everyone got on. Soon after they got in the truck the semi started moving heading west. Milo sat himself in the corner and exquiped the mysterious egg he found. He decided to take in the atmosphere of the truck he noticed some things. The first thing was that it was a storage transport for animals. The second was that the animals were specialty animals the animals ranged from a albino lion, a zebra that has gum stuck in it's mane and an antelope. The final was that they were very mistreated animals. Other than the large amounts of gum stuck in the zebra's mane, the lion and zebra had incorrect meals that were obviously meant for the other. The antelope had a balloon tied to it horn and looked to weak to stand on its own. To not only Grover but the others as well it was a horrible sight one that couldn't be ignored by Milo. He proceeded to wrapped the egg in a spare blanket then headed to help the animals out. First he attended to the food as Percy and Annabeth were attending to the gum on the zebra and Grover to the balloon. He switched the meals and tossed any rotten food away (he also secretly added some of the super beans to help them get better faster).

After the animals were taken care of he left to take care of the egg leaving the rest to the others. However he discreetly used a wind spell to freshen the truck up using the many holes in the trucks frame to fumigate it. He then promptly fell into a peaceful sleep. He hoped that this would all be over soon and the craziness would end. As he slipped away along with the others no one saw the egg shift slightly on its own. Nor did they heard the shell start to crack open. The fun seems to have just begun.

 **End**


	7. merciful spring chpt 7

**Animal transport truck**

Milo and company awoke to the sounds of lite purring the first to get up was Milo as he felt a weight suddenly slam into his gut.

"Gah.. what the fu…" he paused seeing what appeared to be a small anamorphic cat with dark grey/slate grey tiger like stripes and a white underbelly. However what really got his attention was the fact that the small kitten had a pair of beautiful white wings. The wings looked as they belonged to a dove.

The commotion from Milo's abrupt wake up call woke Annabeth and Grover from their sleep, ready to defend against whom or whatever the challenge maybe. Once they glanced at the imposing creature they relaxed however, stayed vigilant in case things changed. The small cat lifted its head to look at each of the members of the small group, then immediately hid its head inside Milo's shirt.

Seeing this course of action Milo made a motion for his companions to lower their weapons. Once the weapons lowered Milo started to comfort the small animal. Rubbing small comforting circle patterns into it's back, "hey it's ok. We won't hurt you honest, right guys." He said as everyone gave a quick affirmative yeah. The tiny kitten slowly but surely moved away from the safety of the shirt and looked back at the small group. Though paying more attention to Milo than the others.

"See no one is going to harm you. So can you tell me your name." Milo said no really sure what to expect from the kitten. Through what looked like an uncertain expression the small creature opened its mouth and shocked all the members.

"I u-um d-don't really have a name." spoke the small cat in a feminine voice. Giving the group the gender of the small animal. Though that was the farthest thought from their minds.

'Did that cat just talk?!' thought the four. Grover and Milo got over the shock faster as they were used to talking animals to a certain degree. "Hmm well we can't have that can we. Well how about we call you Katrina?" Milo said looking toward the small cat for any reaction to the name. What he received was a relatively strong hug from a slightly sobbing cat.

"I-I love it. My name is Katrina." She said as she nuzzled into Milo's shirt trying desperately to convey her happiness to him, as well as hide her tears. The touching moment was abruptly interrupted by the stopping of the transport truck. Once everyone returned to their bearings they all took heed to the conversation of the two truck drivers.

"I'm teling you Ed that i heard voice in the back compartment!" said the first trucker to his compatriot Ed in a flat voice. "And I'm telling YOU that there an't nobody in the back with those worthless, smelly, stupid animals Sean!" said a gruff and gravelly voice that the quintet assumed to belong to Ed. "Y-yeah you-you're right but it can't hurt to look right?" said Sean in a slightly shaken voice. Next the small group heard was a gruff whatever as the sound of truck doors opening was heard.

During the conversation the quintet and the animals had many different reactions from sadness ( Antelope and Zebra) to anger (Percy, Annabeth, Grover) to fear (Katrina). However the most notable expression came from milo himself, as he drank in the conversation and then the reaction from said conversation his face became that of a stone. As everyone was preparing a plan of attack that required the release of the animals. Milo stood up walked to grover and wordlessly hand katrina to him as he then proceeded to vanish from the truck making everyone wonder where he went.

What happened next shocked everyone as they heard footsteps approaching the door to which they prepared themselves for a quick scuffle. Once the door opened up they saw Milo by himself looking none the worse for wear. "Mi-milo where-where are the drivers?" Asked a shocked Grover whom proceeded to look for the drivers.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just free the animals and be on our way." Milo said as he jumped into the back of the semi and started to free the animals starting with the zebra. Whilst this was happening Grover and the others freed the others and sent them away with a blessing for safety. Then the quintet quickly made tracks to the closest town.

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

The team of three demigods, satyr, and anamorphic cat finally reached Las vegas. However the extremely long distance drained them of most of their energy. Seeing that they were close to a hotel Milo walked in with the others following behind them. 'The lotus hotel? Well as long as we can get a room to rest a bit that's all that matters.' Milo thought as he entered the lobby though he felt a strange sensation. As if he was moving slower, however he chalked it up to exhaustion and proceeded to the counter.

"Um excuse me Mr…" was all Milo had time to say. "Why yes there you four are we've been expecting you for a while now." The man said enthusiastically as he started to rapidly type away at his desktop. His smile did little to sooth Milo's suspicions, it looked almost like the man smile was painted on rather than a true smile.

Looking to the others and receiving confused shrugs he turned back to the man. "Sir I believe you have the wrong.." Milo began before being interrupted once more. " Nonsense your room has been prepared shall we head there now." The man said as he grabbed a key card and walked around the counter.

"But we didn't request a" "Splendid follow me." He said as he quickly past towards the elevators never looking back. If he he'd he would have seen a very upset Milo muttering angrily while making violent gestures with his hands. As this was happening Annabeth and Grover dragged Milo towards the elevators as Percy followed, from a safe distance of course with Katrina silently giggled at Milo's predicament.

 **Minutes later**

The quintet and the hotel employee made it to one of the upper floors of the hotel where their supposed room was located. After walking for a few minutes the group stopped at a random door that looked exactly like all the others. " Ah here we are." the desk clerk then turned and handed Annabeth two plastic cards. "The blue card is your room key. The other is the Platinum Express card, it can be used as payment here at the Lotus hotel. I hope you enjoy your stay with Lotus" He said with a smile as he then walked away.

The small group looked towards one another Annabeth, Percy, and Grover all shared a confused look. As Milo held one full of annoyance and anger finally Katrina was trying (key word trying) to stifle her laughter, she was failing epically. Annabeth then proceeded to open the door and the small group was taken back by the sheer size of the room. The room had a large hallway with multiple rooms each with a small bathroom inside. A small granite kitchen Dinette and a small TV area. The rooms color was an off caramel.

"*Whistle* nice place they got here." Said Percy as he continued looking around. Grover nodded in agreement as he headed to the couch in the TV area to relax. Annabeth and Milo both headed into their rooms to freshen up as Katrina sat in the chair in the TV room, but soon curled up for a nap.

 **Ten minutes later**

Milo had just gotten dressed and headed into the conference area to see Katrina still on the couch sleeping. He notices that the others are gone as he doesn't feel their energies. Smiling he went over to nudge her awake. "Kat time to get up." He said as he softly wakes her up she starts to slowly open her eyes.

"Big brother?" She says in a daze this shocks milo. Upon seeing Milo's reaction she wakes up more and tries to hide her face in fear of rejection. This fear was put to rest as he laid his hand comfortably on her head. When she turned to face him she sees him smiling at the idea. "Well are you ready little sister?" He says with joy this made Katrina release tears of happiness and jump into Milo's arms. It seemed that nothing can ruin this moment.

 _ **"Milo you have to leave or you will fail your mission! Hurry!"**_ Said the disembodied voice of Apollo.

Well shit.


End file.
